Fei's story
by sexyandiknowitninjagirl
Summary: Fei dreams of more. More than being the best firenation assassin, more than living under the rule of the firelord. One day, she gets her chance. She and her friend Jia Li escape the military base where they live, and join the Avatar on his quest to overthrow Ozai and bring peace back to the world.
1. ocs

Well, I'm starting a new story, and I need an oc to be Sokka's love interest. I already have one to be Zuko's love interest, and the chosen oc will be put into this story as my oc's best friend. They grew up in the avatar world together. Here's what you'll need to tell me about your oc. And if I'm forgetting anything, be sure to include that, too.

Name:

Personality:

Eye Color:

Hair Color And Style:

What does she wear?:

Element (if she has one):

Her Past:

How Did She Meet My oc?:

Any Other Information I should Know:

Anything I left Out:

Here's info about my oc that will be in the story

Name: Fei Jaderie

Personality: sarcastic, rude, sneaky, manipulative, some people think she's cruel and heartless, but she's great once you get to know her

Eye color: Blue

Hair Color And Style: Long, black, and wavy, wears it in different styles

what she wears: Black leggings, a red slitted skirt, a one sleeved red shirt, and black high heeled boots

Element: Fire

Past: Her dad was a firebender, her mother was a waterbender. Her dad left her family when Fei was three, and it hit her hard because she was daddy's little girl. When she was 5, she found out she could firebend. She grew up in the firenation. When she was 12, firenation soldiers came and took her mother. Fei told them she would work for the firelord if they left her mother alone. That's when she became an assassin. She is one of the best firebenders ever, and she has blue fire like Azula. She can also redirect lightning. She's great with weapons, too.

Other: Although she seems cruel and heartless, she really has a good heart and she's a great person. She'd do anything for a friend, and would do anything to protect the people she loves.

So, if you want to send in an oc, just be sure to include all the info, and I'll pick my fave.


	2. Free!

**Well, here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fei sighed as she looked at the stars. It was the middle of the night, and everyone else had long since been asleep. Fei was asleep, but was soon woken up by a nightmare. This had been happening a lot. And I mean, what person in her position wouldn't? She was an assassin, a killer. She killed people like it was no big deal, like their lives were nothing.

She disgusted herself. She hated killing all those innocent people, and she hated working for the Firelord. She hated the military base where she lived, and she especially hated the war that was raging on. Why couldn't everyone live in peace? Why did Ozai have to be so evil?

Why did he have to take the most important thing in her life and use it against her? He had to take the one thing that made her life worthwhile, and use it for his own sick, twisted purpose. That was the only reason she became an assassin in the first place. When she was twelve, fire nation soldiers came to her house and took her mother. Fei promised to go with them and do what they wanted her to do, as long as no harm would come to her mother.

And that's the last time she ever saw her mother. Fei felt tears roll down her face as she remembered her tender, loving mother. She wanted to see her again, but knew that would never happen. You see, a month ago, she found out that the firelord had her mother killed, and had been lying to her. She spoke with a general, threatening to run a way.

He told her that if she did, they would kill her friend, Jia Li. And Fei would never let that happen. She didn't care what happened to herself, as long as Jia Li was safe. She knew they would not hesitate to kill Jia Li. After all, she was just a slave to the firenation, and she had been their slave ever since she was seven.

The girls first met when Fei was taken from her home, and sent to the military base that Jia Li was at. Jia Li, being the closest one to Fei's age, was given orders to show Fei around, and make sure she didn't get in any trouble. The two girls quickly bonded, and were best friends in no time. They had each other, and there was no way that Fei was gonna let any harm come to her.

She knew her friend could handle herself if she needed to, but that did not stop her from worrying about her. Fei did not want to lose her and go through that kind of pain again. It was be like losing her mother all over again. And that's when Fei got an idea. An idea so dangerous and crazy that it just might work.

"Jia Li! Wake up!" Fei whisper-yelled as she shook her sleeping friend. "Huh? What?" Jia Li questioned sleepily. "We're gonna escape together. You and me. How about it?" Fei asked, hoping her friend would say yes. "Fei, you're just tired, and you'll forget all about your crazy idea in the morning. Now go to sleep." Jia Li groaned as she turned to face the wall.

"But Jia, this is perfect timing! Everyone's asleep, and we can get out of her easily!" Fei argued. "Have you forgotten that there are guards that are taking the night shift? And have you forgotten that if we get caught trying to escape, we might get killed?" Jia Li asked, trying to reason with her. "Aw, come on! We could take those guards easily, and we'll be free! And we can save the world!" Fei exclaimed.

"How the heck are we gonna manage that?" Jia Li questioned. "Well, haven't you heard? Everyone's been talking about how the avatar is back, and how he's gonna defeat the firelord and save the world! All we have to do is escape, then find him!" Fai said excitedly. "Please, just go to bed! You're being ridiculous!" Jia Li lectured. "Fine. Then I'll go myself!" Fei huffed and started to walk away.

"Wait!" she heard Jia Li call. She felt herself smiling. Jia Li packed her things in a hurry, and she and Fei crept silently through the base, careful not to make any noise. It wasn't long before they reached the front entrance, and there were two guards. The girls each got behind one, and they each pushed on their pressure points, causing the guard to be knocked out. After they got past the guards, the girls started to run, and they ran until they couldn't run anymore. They couldn't believe it. They were free.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Review, please!**


End file.
